The Third Great Prophecy
by Atheos Daemonium
Summary: Post BOO Percy Jackson has been sent to Tartarus and is needed again for the third time for the Third Great Prophecy in this war against Order the brother of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

Chapter 1

Betrayed

Percy POV

I did one wrong thing and it overpowered all that I did in my short demigod life. I killed a half-blood. I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Percy Jackson. Yup, savior and Hero of Olympus. Slayer of the Minotaur, retriever of the Master Bolt, Bane of Kronos and Gaia. Yeah that Percy Jackson. I guess I should tell you what happened.

 _Flashback_

I am finally going to pop the question. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. No more quests, no more fighting, no more wars. Finally we are at Peace.

I walk into the Athena Cabin (I know big no-no) and I see she isn't in there. "Where are you?" I as myself. I see a group of Half-bloods at the beach around two others both blond. I walk over to see what all the commotion is about and I see.

Annabeth and someone else is on the ground kissing. When they get up a Lightning Bolt appears over his head. He is the Son of Zeus.

"All hail Thomas Brisk, Son of Zeus the Lord of the Sky." Yelled Annabeth. She was smiling and she was holding his hand. He has been here for a few months since the end of the 2nd Giantoctomy. He pulled her into another kiss and the crowd went wild. I uncapped Riptide and a three foot bronze sword grew in my hand and walked slowly into the center.

"Get away from her spawn of _Zeus_." I spat the last word with venom.

"Or what?" He said. "I'm the son of Zeus. You hurt me and you will be in trouble with the man in the sky. Who do you think you are anyways?"

I laughed at him. "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I said as his face went from a sneer to the _oh shit_ face. "Now get away from her."

He grabbed a sword from another camper and ran at me sword raised. I parried easily and tripped him. As he got up I was standing looking mad and bored at the same time. He ran at me again but this time when I parried he ran at Annabeth and held her hand behind her back and sword at her throat. I readied my sword and said. "Let her go or I will kill you."

"No she is mine now." He said. I saw a little drop of blood come from her throat and I threw Riptide at him. It grazed the side of his head and he fell over with a gash in his head. Annabeth was bleeding from her neck and coughing. Riptide appeared back in my pocket in pen form and I pulled it out and uncapped it. He got back up and ran at me once again but this time I disarmed him and thrust my sword into his chest. It went thru him like a knife thru warm butter. He fell onto the ground dead.

The sky rumbled and got dark with storm clouds. "You dare kill my son?" said the asshole Lord Zeus. He flashed into camp master bolt raised and threw it. I roared and felt a tug in my gut and the ocean roared to my right and the master bolt slowed just enough for me to dodge it. I then threw riptide javelin style and it embedded itself hilt deep into his chest he staggered back and I ran at him jumped and roundhouse kicked him in his godly head. He fell to the ground and flashed out as the other Olympians minus mt dad and Artemis flashed in and flashed me to Olympus in chains. Zeus was on his throne rubbing his chest where my sword hit. Said sword was on the table where Thomas' body was.

The sky rumbled again and one by one the Olympians flashed on to their thrones last to come was Artemis.

Artemis POV

I was having lunch with my hunters when I heard the sound of a meeting being called on Olympus. "Sorry ladies I must attend the council. Do your chores and train. I will return by sundown." I said.

When I flashed to my throne I expected something small and stupid, but when I arrived all the gods were looking grim and I saw Percy Jackson in the middle of the room chained up and a dead body of some boy next to him and Percy's sword covered in red blood and Golden Ichor of the gods.

"I have called this meeting for the crimes of murder and assault against the gods ." My father began. "Percy Jackson I will ask you this one time and only once. Why did you murder my son in cold blood?" How could he do this? Did he do this? Why?

Percy looked up his eyes red from crying. "Uncle I did it because he was kissing Annabeth and then he held a sword to her throat and drew blood." He said barely looking at my father. "I blacked out after I saw Annabeth's blood. I do not remember killing Thomas-"

"Do not speak his name half-blood." Zeus spat.

"I...I do...I don't remember anything Uncle." He said as everyone looked at Apollo to see if he was telling the truth. Apollo nodded saying it was true.

"Not only did you kill my son but you also attacked me." My father said as he waved his hand and an Iris Message appeared showing Percy dodging the Master Bolt and throwing his sword at Zeus then kicking him effectively stopping Zeus in his tracks. My father rubbed his chest where the sword hit. I have to admit it was nice seeing a half-blood take my father down, but also scary.

"For your crimes I sentence you to Tartarus for all eternity or until you are needed by the gods." He said. Poseidon, Apollo, Hera, Aphrodite, Hestia, and myself began to argue with Zeus but he slammed his master bolt and said. "I declare _Kings Rule_ now you must agree to this."

There was nothing we could do. We were forced by a stupid ancient law to agree to him. "All in favor?" he asked raising his hand. Reluctantly I did. "Percy you are here by no longer the son or Poseidon and are no longer a hero." Zeus said. "Begone." He said raising his master bolt and blasted Percy who did nothing to stop it. At this point half the gods were in tears as Poseidon was balling his eyes out. Where the flash disappeared Percy was gone.

 _Flashback End_


	2. Chapter 2:Tartarus and Prophecy

Tartarus

 **A/N This is my first fanfiction so leave a reveiw tell me what you want to happen in the story and i will see if it fits. Also I would like to thank Ronnie R15 for being my first ever follower. Review and follow people.**

Percy POV

Well there you have it folks here I am in the worst place in Greek Mythology. Tartarus. Some of you are wondering what it is like. Well to answer your questions, it fucking sucks major balls. From the moment I arrived I was attacked by monster after monster after monster. The first century I was searching for a place to stay and sleep without being scared of dying. Finally after a century of searching I found a bone hut in a swamp. I realized it was Damason's home. The fire was dead and the soup moldy but it was the hut. I closed the door and layed down on the bed and before my head hit the pillow I was out. Dreamless.

I woke to the sound of the Maeonian Drakon's roar. My first thought was, "Fuck." I drew riptide. Luckily when I was falling into Tartarus it appeared in my pocket. The three foot bronze sword sprang to life in my hand. I opened the door to the hut to see the Drakon coming full speed at me and boy was he mad. His sea green eyes starred right into my soul. I did the only thing my seaweed brain knew what to do, I charged. At first he was surprised at my foolishness. Then he roared again and behind him was a similar roar and the Lydian Drakon appeared. The Lydian Drakon can only be killed by a child of Ares. Last I checked I was fresh out of Ares children. Well Fuck. After that I ran the opposite way. Both drakons followed quickly catching up to me.

Right before he took a huge chunk from my ass, I dove to the side and they both missed. I got up and jumped onto the Maeonian Drakon's back and the Lydian Drakon spit acid at me, I dove out of the way and friendly fire was activated. The drakon that got hit with acid screamed in pain and took a huge chuck of armor off the Lydian Drakon. I stabbed all the way to the hilt into the Maeonian drakons back and he became dust. The Lydian snapped at me but hit dead drakon armor and was dazed so I jumped on his back and stabbed hilt deep in him and he crumpled to dust with a scream of pain.

A few hundred years pass and I hear a flash out side and I look out of my hut and I was looking at the form of Tartarus himself.

Chiron POV

Today started just like any day the birds chirping, campers talking, yelling, and fighting. Although I have a bad feeling. I call a meeting of the councilors. Everyone was here except Percy. I always thought of him as my own son. Survived two Great Prophecy's. Now he is gone.

"Why was a meeting called?" Clarisse asked snapping me out of my daze.

"I am having a feeling that something is not-" I started to say but the Oracle spoke.

 _The Huntress lost from the constellation_

 _Shall find the one who was betrayed_

 _War of the Primordial's Declaration_

 _The world will be lost without a broken blade_

 _Order will bring the all time end_

 _Without the help of the Sevens friend_

"Well as I was saying I had a bad feeling and this proves it." I said. "I must go to Olympus for we have just heard the Third Great Prophecy."

Percy POV

"PERSEUS JACKSON." Said Tartarus. "You have been summoned by Lady Chaos."

"Wait you mean the creator want's me?" I asked as he nodded. "Why?"

"That is a good question now come." He said

I decided it was a good idea to listen to the Primordial so I followed him. He flashed us to a room of black marble and well lit that looked like the Olympian throne room. Every Primordial was sitting in the room on their thrones. In the center of them was Lady Chaos herself. I bowed to her.

"Lady Chaos, it is an honor to meet you in person." I said.

She chuckled and said. "No young hero it is an honor to meet you. You are the host of Three Great Prophecy's." Wait…What? Three?

"Lady Chaos I was only part of two. The Titans and the Giants." I said totally confused.

"Indeed, but as of two hours ago the Third Great Prophecy was spoken." She told me. What does she mean about me being a part of it? How can I? "You are a part of it because the Prophecy speaks of you directly."

She told me the entire prophecy and I can see what she means. "What would you have me do my Lady?"

"You will go to Olympus and bow before the Council like you did for us. I will accompany you to tell them you will play another crucial role in this coming war. One none of us have ever experienced. A war against my brother Order." She said as the council room grew 10 shades darker. "But first you will receive a blessing from every Primordial who is left."

I became the heir of Tartarus, Aether, Nyx, Hemera, Eros, Erebus, Chronos, Pontus, and Chaos herself. With that she flashed us out and to Olympus.

Artemis POV

Well once again I am being called to Olympus. I told the girls what happened last time Thalia still is crying and has yet to forgive me. I do not know if she will ever forgive me for Percy's death or not. "Another meeting was called I must take leave. Thalia you are in charge." I told them then I flashed out. When I arrived I saw Chiron in the center of the room.

"Why have you called us here Chiron?" My father asked.

"The Oracle has spoken the next Great Prophecy." He said as Zeus looked at him in horror as he glanced at Apollo. Apollo nodded saying it is the truth.

"What is the Prophecy?" I asked. Before he could open his mouth Apollo told us the prophecy. It has to be about Percy.

Before any one could speak 10 people appeared it the throne room. The power rolling off of all of them was intense. Zeus looked ready to blast the then the fates appeared it the room and Zeus sat down.

"Heir step forward." They all said together. A male about 6'3 stepped forward. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood up covering his entire face. "All hail the heir to the Seas, Night, Day, Light, Darkness, The Pit, Procreation, Time, and to Creation itself, the slayer of both the Lydian and Maeonian Drakon, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos and Gaia, Slayer of the Minotaur, Perseus Jackson, Son of Chaos." They said each one taking a title. The boy took off his hood and we all saw his sea green eyes and the jet black hair. His eyes were different. They were a dull green no longer holding the usual twinkle.

"Percy!" Poseidon yelled as he jumped up and shrunk to human size to hug his son, but Percy drew Riptide and pointed it at him.

"Stay back Olympian." He said. "I hold no love for any of you anymore I was down there for a Earth Century. Do you have any idea how long that is down there?" None of us spoke. "It is roughly 1,834 years down there."

"Percy, my boy-" Poseidon started but was interrupted.

"I am not your boy. I am the Son of Chaos now. As I said I hold no love for _this_ council." He said the last two word with venom.

"Now onto the Prophecy." Said a women. "I am Lady Chaos and the Prophecy is once again about Perseus. As well as a huntress who was taken from the sky and sent into Tartarus where Perseus saved her. This Huntress was taken from the Sky by Zeus. Her name is Zoë Nightshade." Wait he did what.

"You did WHAT?" I yelled at Zeus. "How could you do that to her?"

"A Demi-Titan will not be in the sky. No matter who she is." He said.

"Now back to the more important matter two things have already happened. Zoë has found the one who was betrayed." She said pointing to Percy. "And the remainder of the Primordials who are not in this room has declared war on Olympus." Chaos snapped her fingers and a girl appeared. The girl was Zoë Nightshade Daughter of Atlas. I ran off my throne and hugged her crying. After a few minutes i pulled away and she looked at me.

"Milady it is good to see yo again." She said smiling.

"Do you want to join the hunt again?" I asked her. Her eyes went to Percy who smiled at her. "Are you two together?" She nodded.

"We were there in Tartarus for several hundred years and somethings happened. I am a maiden still because Percy didn't want my to be in Tartarus." She explained.

"Well if your wish is to stay with Percy then I will honor it. Percy is a good man." I said.

"Now Chiron, Son of Kronos and Artemis, all of the Seven of the 2nd Prophecy will be in this one as well as Thalia, Zoë, Nico, and Reyna will be in this war." Said Chaos. "No mortal will fight my brother Order. He is too powerful."

"You heard the Creator everyone those are the next Heros of this war." My father yelled calling an end to the meeting and everyone flashed out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Camp

**The Camp**

 **Percy POV**

Everyone flashed out leaving me and Zoë in the room with Artemis and Chaos. They were both looking at me.

"Percy if you hurt her I will hunt your Immortal ass down and kill you until you fade." Artemis told me.

"Oh you have no need to do that Milady, if he hurts me i will do it myself. Isn't tha right my love?" Zoë said.

"Yes it is very true." They all smiled at me then it was one big group hug.

"Artemis bring your hunters to camp half-blood then IM when you do. I want to make a grand entrance in Camp." Said Chaos. Artemis nodded then flashed away. We all stood there for about 30 minutes then an Iris Message popped up.

"We are all here make the entrance." She said then she swiped her hand through the mist.

 **3rd Person POV**  
 **Camp Half-Blood**  
 **8:25PM**

The sun was setting in the west as the moon was rising in the east. The air was cooling down to a nice 70 degrees F. Campers were joking around and eating snacks and some of Hermes' kids were picking the lock to the camp store. Chiron was in his wheelchair playing a game of Pinochle with Mr.D who was forced to stay due to going after the same Nymph. By Thalia's Pine Tree Artemis and the hunters appeared and walked into the came going towards Cabin 8 Artemis Cabin.

"Chiron we are here. Chaos said to come." Artemis said to Chiron and Dionysus. "We will be in the Cabin."

The goddess of the hunt walked to the Cabin getting hit on by a lot of 13, 14, and 15 year old boys. One of the walked up and put his arm around her. She stopped and looked at him. He smiled then she changed her form into her Olympian form. The boy then put two and two together backed away scared begging for forgiveness. Artemis smiled and walked to her cabin and closed the door to make the IM.

When she was done she called to the hunters. "Ladies, come. We have two powerful guests and an old friend coming to camp shortly." As she finished the center of the amphitheater where most campers suddenly became pitch black and three figures stepped out of the shadows. They all had on black cloaks with the hoods. Two were women the other a man. The man had his arm around the smaller girls shoulders. All three stepped out and the campers and hunters drew their weapons. The man stuck out his hand and everyone's weapons hit the ground with loud thuds. The taller women took off her hood. She was absolutely stunning. Easily in her Early 20's with black hair and her eyes had mini galaxies.

"Campers." She yelled. "I am Chaos. The Creator."

All the campers and even my hunters bowed to the Creator. Then the other two took off their hoods. The male had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was smiling at the campers. The girl had Dark Brown hair and Volcanic Black eyes. They both had well tanned skin and toned muscles. The boy a swimmers body while the girl had a hunters body.

"Zoë?" Yelled a hunter. "How are you here?"

Then the girl turned with tears in her eyes and said, "Phoebe. How are you."

The hunter named Phoebe ran to Zoë and hugged her. Then asked, "Why did this _boy_ have his filthy hands on you?"

"Well he had his arm around me because he is my boyfriend. He saved he from Tartarus, because Zeus threw me in there.

"What about your oath?" She asked.

"I am still a maiden and well the oath broke when I died. So I am aloud to date."

"Perseus Jackson where the hell have you been? Yelled a small girl with short spiky black hair and lightning blue eyes. Electricity danced on her fingers. The boy had a look of pure terror on his face Zoë was laughing.

"You are on your own with this one, mate. Thalia is scary." Zoë said still laughing.

"Oh you're not in the clear Zoë." Said Thalia. "You disappear for 100 years and then you pop out of a portal with a recently dead hunter and none other than Lady Chaos herself. What the hell Seaweed Brain?"

Percy flinches at the name and Thalia realizes what she said. "I'm sorry Percy, I..I forgot."

"It's okay Pinecone Face." He said cracking another smile. Then out of nowhere Thalia Slaps Percy with electricity. He flies back hits his head out like a light.

 **Percy POV**

I woke up to two girls talking and an extreme head ache. I recognized both voices. One was Zoë the other was Thalia. I groaned and they stopped talking, Zoë put her hand on my chest and asked if I was okay.

"Well I now know what Jason feels when he gets hit in the head with a brick." I groaned. Thalia started dying laughing. I only managed a chuckle. "It hurts like hell."

"Well for what is worth it was a hard hit." Zoë said. "You flew a good 10 feet.

"Did it look cool?" I asked her.

"Yeah more or less." Said Thalia. "Now come we need to tell the other Seven and friends."

I got up after Zoë gave me some ambrosia. The ambrosia made me feel a little better but when see kissed me i felt instantly better. That's love I guess. I walked out of the big house and everyone was staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Other than a red hand print, no Perseus you do not." I flinched at the sound of my formal name.

"No need to be formal." I said. "I don't deserve that."

"Are you kidding you are one of the greatest hero's to ever live. Way better than Heracles."

He was right but anyone is better than Heracles. He was a big douche. It's about 9:00 am now so we need to talk about the future. Yay.

"Campers I bring grim news." Chiron says. "The Primordial Council is now at war with each other. Lady Chaos and Lord Order are also at war. The man behind me is Perseus Jackson Hero of Olympus, Bane of Gaia and Kronos. He is also now Immortal and the Heir to Nine seats on the Primordial Council. Percy."

"Hey guys. I am the hear of Chronos, Hemera, Nyx, Eros, Pontos, Aether, Erebos, Tartarus, and Lady Chaos. My powers include my father Poseidon's as well as full liquid control, control over some monsters, Night, darkness and shadow control, Day, light travel, sense emotions, Time control, Creation/Destruction." I said. "My weapons are Riptide, Bow of Eros, Spear of Day, Scythe of Kronos, Stygian Iron Daggers, and Adamantium armor. I have three pets. Mrs. O'Leary my Hellhound, The Lydian Drakon, and the Maeonian Drakon. The two drakons I killed in Tartarus simultaneously, from then on I have had their respect."

Every camper looked at me like I was the best thing since sliced bread. "Now what is happening is the Oracle of Delphi just spoke the Third Great Prophecy." I tell them the Prophecy and most of them look grim.

"What do we do about this?" Asked a girl in Ares cabin.

"Due to the power of our enemy your only job is to fight monsters. None of you could even handle the weakest Primordial. So just handle the armies of monsters. The Seven of the 4th Great war will deal with the Primordials." I answered.

"Who would that be?" Someone else asked.

"Jason Grace, Piper McLean, myself, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, and Annabeth Chase. Those are the Seven. The others are Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Reyna, and Zoë Nightshade."

"Isn't Zoë Nightshade dead?"

"Not anymore." I said. "Now prepare this war will be long and hard all we know is there is no monsters in Tartarus. They all disappeared. Even the Leviathans and Titans as well as the Giants. Tartarus is empty for the first time since it was made. Be ready and good luck."

"Percy you are needed on Olympus with young Zoë." Chiron told me.

"Thank you Chiron." I said. "Come on my love." I grabbed Zoë's hand and we flashed to the throne room. When we arrived the sight I saw was the most horrible thing I have ever layed eyes on.


	4. Chapter 4: The Throne Room

**Percy POV**

Poseidon was making out with the goddess of Wisdom. Athena. I threw up right then and there. It was even worse than anything in Tartarus. Poseidon was on his throne and Athena was straddling him.

"Good gods. What are you two doing?" I yelled. Athena jumped off Poseidon, her face golden from blushing. They stood there looking embarrassed. "Can you guys at least do that in your palace, seriously Athena. Mother of god."

"Sorry, Percy, my apologies." The God of the Sea said.

"Poseidon," I said, trying to forget what i just saw. "You need to tell Zeus to call a meeting. The Seven need to be here."

"Okay, but Percy." He said. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"As of now?" I started. "No. Maybe one day, but today you are not my father." Poseidon called Zeus and soon Gods and Goddesses were popping up everywhere. Even Minor Gods and Hades. When everyone was there Zeus made a dramatic entrance. Everyone quieted down and looked at him wondering why they were there.

"Perseus Jackson." He boomed. "Why have you called a meeting?"

"It is time, the Heros of Olympus need to gather." I told him.

"What Heros?" He asked.

"The Seven, Zoë, Thalia, Reyna, Calypso, and Nico. We need to form now." I commanded.

"Why now. How do you know this is happening now?"

"I have a feeling-" I started but I got a searing pain all over my body. It was the most intense pain I have ever felt, and that's saying something I spent time in Tartarus. It lasted about two minutes then stopped. I started to get up but it happened again. It repeated like this more. All in all I counted eight. Then one more, but this one was worse. This pain was like my body was dipped in the river Styx, Phlegethon, and Cocytus all at the same time. There was pain yet there was despair. The pain lasted for what felt like eternity. Luckily it eventually stopped. When I opened my eyes I was looking at Zoë, Poseidon, Artemis, and the rest of the council. They were looking at me like I was an alien. Like the one from that movie. A ummm…..um, oh yeah, Xenomorph.

 **Artemis POV**

Percy fell again screaming in pain. Zoë was next to him crying her eyes out. It even hurt me to see him like this. I have no idea what is wrong with him. I jumped off my throne to try to comfort her. She turned to me and cried into my shirt. The front of my shirt wet with her tears. The rest of the council shortly followed suit. Even my father. Finally after about ten minutes of Percy writhing and crying out in pain it stopped. He wasn't moving. Barely breathing even. Then he started to glow platinum. The light was so bright even Apollo had to look away. When the glow died down Percy opened his eyes. Those eyes Are different now. They are like a galaxy. Like Lady Chaos' eyes. They also have Gold, Sea-green, White, Red, Blue, and Sulfuric Yellow.

"What happened?" He groaned. When he did he was attacked by Zoë in a hug. "Hello, my love. What the hell just happened?" He asked again. There was a flash behind me and when I turned around I saw the Fates.

"Perseus Jackson, stand up." They said, each taking a word. He stood. "All hail, Perseus Jackson, the Primordial of Time, Day and Light, Night and Darkness, the Oceans, Procreation, and the new Creator of the Universe." They said. We all looked at Percy.

"Wait. For me to be the Primordial of all of that, what happened to my mom and all my brothers and sisters?" He asked.

"Perseus, Order has killed them all with the help of all the other Primordials." Said Clotho.

"No, they can't be." He said starting to cry. "They have to be alive. They are the Primordials. They can't just die. THEY CAN'T." He broke down crying. Zoë ran to him and hugged him trying to comfort him. He just cried with her and stayed that way for a while. After an hour he got up and walked over to the wall and sat down. A giant portal opened up and a 10 foot man with white hair and Pitch black eyes stepped through and looked right at Percy. Percy looked right back at him with a look of pure hatred.

"Order." He said.

"Hello young hero. We meet at last." He said in a voice that sounded like he was talking in a cavern.

Percy stood up and walked toward Order.

3rd Person POV

Two Immortal gods, each very powerful, face each other. The smaller one is a boy around the age of 18. He has messy black hair and startling galaxy eyes with sea-green, gold, black, white, red, ocean blue, and sulfuric yellow mixed in. The other is about 10 feet tall with white hair and pitch black eyes even light dares not shine in. The two deity's standing are Perseus Jackson and Order.

Order drew his sword and faced young Perseus. Percy uncapped Riptide and looked Order in his eyes. Those soulless black pits. Nothing is seen in them, even light disappears. Order ran at Percy and they raised their swords. Percy blocked Orders over the head strike, but the strike cracked Percy's sword. Percy backed away and looked at Riptide in disbelief.

A line from the prophecy sneaked into his mind. _The world will be lost without a broken blade._ Percy raises Riptide again, but also pulls out Backbiter. Order runs up to finish it quickly and strikes. Percy blocks with Riptide again. Sadly that was all the poor sword could take. Anaklusmos shattered. _Broken Blade_ slips into the minds of everyone there.

Percy POV

The sword that I have used for so long. The one I used to fight so many battles. Gone. Only two swings and it shattered. I looked at Order in his dark pits for eyes and gave him my best wolf glare. He smiled. I sheathed backbiter and pulled out what looked like a phone. I pressed the on button and it sprung into a shield. I knew it was the Shield of Tartarus from when I saw him with it. When I took out the shield my Adamantium armor molded out of my clothes. It is a heavy duty armor, but weighs about 20 pounds. I took off a multi-colored ring and out sprang a sword. The words on it said σκούρο Καρδιά which means Dark Heart. It is the Sword of Chaos.

"How the fuck did you manage to do that?" I said.

"Well, I don't know, hasn't ever happened before." He said honestly.

"Okay fine. Well do you recognize this, you little fucker?" I said menacingly. "It is the sword of Chaos. It came to me when you killed her I guess. Same with this shield. It was Tartarus' shield. NOW YOU DIE." I yelled.

We ran to each other and I put my shield up to block, but his strike was so powerful. I was forced to my knees. He kept hitting over and over again, there was nothing I could do. I looked over at Zoë and saw that she was being hurt from the shock waves alone. I flashed Order and I out of the throne room and into a deserted field. It was night and the moon was in the center of the sky. When we arrived Order looked confused at the change of scenery. I used that advantage and jumped up and sliced off his head. When his head hit the ground it shifted shape into Uranus. To me that was like a middle finger strait in my face. I was fighting Father Sky. Then I felt the pain again less than last time but still painful. I flashed back to the throne room and once again I was ambushed by Zoë.

"What happened? You two just disappeared. No flash or shadows you just faded away." She said.

"Oh I thought about going to an empty field and we showed up there, and it looked like a flash in my eyes." I said. "By the way that wasn't Order. It was Uranus shifted into Orders form. Order is still out there. When I killed Uranus I got his domain."

 **A/N I was going to leave it on a cliffhanger but it wasn't enough words so you got lucky.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Approach

**The Approach**

 **Order POV**

 **Location Chaos' Planet**

I am finally on my sisters planet. She made sure I can't flash anywhere, I can only travel at normal speeds. It took 20 years. When I arrived I felt a disturbance. Damn you Chaos, always warning g people. I pulled out my 6 foot Pitch black blade. Chronos, Tartarus, and Erebus ran out to meet me. They all had blades drawn. I ran at them and Chronos slowed down time around me while Tartarus sent the worst of his monsters. Kampé ran at me with two swords glowing green with poison. I sliced her head off and stabbed Chronos in the stomach and sliced off Tartarus' head. Then Erebus came at me with shield raised and spear extended. I walked leisurely toward him and he thrust his spear at me.

I side stepped and brought my sword full power onto his spear. It snapped and we were pushed away from the spear as it exploded. I got up walked to the weakened Erebus and stabbed him in the heart. Chronos got back up and I cut his head off while walking past him. When I entered the throne room Hemera, Nyx, and Aether were all dead as well. Pontos and Eros were protecting Chaos. Those two were swarmed by Aion, Ananke, and Gaia. Phanes, Thalassa, and Uranus were next to me.

"Sister." I said. "Why do I not feel the power of the Primordials I have killed?"

"We gave our power to another. A stronger being. A very pure one," She said. She drew her sword and made a chant and both her sword and Tartarus' shield disappeared.

"What did you just do my dear sister?" I asked.

"I put those things out of your reach. You can no longer reach them." She answered. I yelled and ran at her so fast even she could not stop it. My sword went hilt deep into her chest.

"Now you shall fade sister. Close your eyes and fade." I said. When she faded I got up and asked. "Who would be one so pure?"

"There is a hero on earth who took me and Tartarus' kids down as well as me." Said Gaia.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Perseus Jackson. Former son of Poseidon, current son of Chaos." Said Uranus.

"Uranus change into me then flash to Earth and kill Perseus." I commanded.

He flashed away and I sat down on my sisters old throne.

 **Percy POV**

"What do you mean you got his domain?" Yelled Zeus raising his Master Bolt. "I am the only lord of sky here."

"Yes Zeus you are the only Lord of the Sky. I am the Master of the sky. The king of it so to speak." I said.

"I am the king of the gods not you." He yelled and threw the bolt at me once again. I did nothing to stop it but I pushed Zoë out of the way. The bolt hit me square in the chest and I saw Zeus smile. To me it felt like I touched a live wire. Just a tiny tingle. I took the bolt out of my chest and threw it back putting some of Uranus' power into it. It moved faster and had more power it hit him and he flew back into his throne and I smelled burning god.

"What did you think that was going to accomplish. I am the Primordial of nine domains and I am the fucking creator. When you threw that you put Zoë's life in danger. If you ever do that again I will kill you. Now call the Heros." I said in a deadly voice. Zeus complied. Next thing I see is Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. I look away from her.

"Hello Heros you are here because Percy called you." Said Zeus fixing his chair and rubbing his chest.

"Why did you call us here?" Asked Jason.

"The Third Great Prophecy has been told. It says 'The Huntress in the constellations, Shall find the one who was betrayed, War of the Primordials Declarations, The world will be lost without a broken blade, Order will bring the all time end, Without the help of the Sevens friend.'" I said. "We are the Heros of this one as well. That and the Huntress is Zoë Nightshade.

Four things have already happened. The huntress is Zoë, I was the one betrayed, Primordials have declared war, and Uranus just broke Riptide. In turn I killed him." They all looked at me like I was a god. They weren't far off.

"What happened?" Asked Annabeth.

"He came looking for a fight so I gave him one. Order the older brother of Chaos killed eight Primordials and Chaos." I said. "Before they died they all bestowed their power into me. I am the Primordial of of the Sky, Time, Day and Light, Night and Darkness, the Oceans, Procreation, and the new Creator of the Universe."

They all bowed to me and I told them to get up. Then Hades flashed in and said. "The Kraken and Typhon has been released."

"Well fuck." I said.

 **Order POV**

I was slowly making my way toward Earth. "What is there on Earth that we can use?" I asked Gaia.

"We can use the Kraken and Typhon, my lord." She said.

"Where on Earth are they?" I asked.

"They are in Tartarus. Along with all of our army." She said.

"Flash into Tartarus and release the Kraken and Typhon."

"Yes, lord Order."

 **Percy POV**

Did Hades really just say that Typhon and the fucking Kraken were released. All I could say was, "Well fuck."

"Wait...what?" Jason said. Piper slapped him upside the head and he looked at her meanly and nodded, understanding her look.

"I will kill them both you guys prepare for war. Get all gods and even demi-gods." I said. "Uncle Hades, can you release any souls of some good heroes. People like Achilles and Hector, but only if they agree to it."

"I will try nephew."

I looked Zoë in the eyes and kissed her. The kiss was short but I could feel both of our emotions in it. I looked at her one last time and flashed to the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood. When I got there I saw Typhon. He was big and ugly just as I remembered. Wait…wheres the Krak….

The ocean next to camp exploded and the Kraken was visible. He looked like a mix between a super giant squid and the one that was on _Clash of the Titans_. Just to say VERY ugly. His roar could most likely heard on Olympus. I pulled out Dark Heart and I ran at Typhon. Typhon raised his huge foot and stepped on me. To others it might have looked anti-climatic death, but I was fine under there. When he lifted his foot I could tell he was surprised that I was still alive.

I stabbed the bottom of his foot and put some Changes destruction power in the hit. He started to slowly decay. Even the most powerful monster ever can be defeated. I was surprised as well when he started to heal. No one should be able to survive that power. Even Order could be killed by it. I think. Well no time to think about that now.

Typhon tried to step on me again but I jumped to the side. When his foot hit the ground I jumped on and used my Stygian Iron daggers to climb up his leg. Each hit taking his soul little by little. When I finally made it to his chest, one the Kraken had his sights on me, and two I was really tired. I put one of my daggers away and drew Dark Heart again. I stabbed it hilt deep in his chest, I then willed it to grow until it went all the way through his chest. I put more Chaos destruction power into the sword and Typhon fell over dead.

I willed the sword to shrink again and turned to the Kraken. This thing has never been killed. I ran toward the Kraken and he ran at me. His steps shaking the very ground he walks on. Is it a he? Who cares. I raised the sword into the sky and Zeus' Master Bolt shot down and I put all of my power into the sword making Zeus' Bolt 1000 times more deadly. I threw the Bolt at the Kraken and in less than a blink of an eye the bolt hit. It hit him right between the eyes and the Kraken crumpled into dust covering the camp in gold and the smell of Sulfur.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

**A/N You people are in for a treat in this chapter. If you are easily hit in the feels don't read a little bit of this chapter.**

 **ARRIVAL**

 **Percy POV**

I looked toward the camp and saw that in the Kraken's charge he destroyed several cabins killing the campers inside. I started to walk down Half-Blood Hill, but Typhon and the Kraken's dust started to reform. In a matter of seconds I had two very powerful beings on either side of me.

"Zeus bring foth the might of Olympus." I yelled into the sky. "Come forth and show your new found power." In a matter of seconds there were 13 flashes every Olympian was here, as well as Hades. They all paled when they saw Typhon. "Charge."

The Olympians charged Typhon while I was stuck with the Kraken. "Just you and me now. Most people say an ugly person has a face only a mother can love, but you are an exception. Even your mom says you ugly." The Kraken charged using is hundreds of tentacles to propel itself faster. I used the power of Aether and blinded the beast. While doing that I didn't see an arm coming at me and I was hit with the force of 1,000,000 dump trucks. I was thrown toward the earth.

When I hit I left a half-mile trench. I got up a little dizzy. I saw the Kraken rushing toward me. I willed my sword to grow and this time I tried it on myself. I grew to 30 feet tall. My sword was 26 feet tall. I swung at the beast and cut off several tentacles. He roared and water gushed out of his mouth and hit me. EW. The water was sticky. A littler too sticky.

I was stuck. I braced myself to be killed by the Kraken, but it never came but I did hear 11 flashes. When I opened my eyes the first person I saw was Zoë. She along with Hestia, Jason, and everyone else of the Prophecy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Zoë. "You can't be here right now. Leave." I forced her to teleport away. I looked back at everyone else and grinned. "Hello ladies how's it going?"

"What are we doing here?" Asked Jason. As he said that all 13 Olympian's were knocked out of the sky. In a flash Zoë appeared again. Oh no only one person can get past my barrier. I thought. Order has arrived.

Order walked onto the battlefield along with Aion, Gaia, and Anahke. Kronos flashed behind Zoë and took her by the arms. She tried to fight back but she was no match for the power of a flashed away and reappeared behind Order.

I was feeling weaker for some reason. The sticky substance was sapping away my strength. I was finally able to break out of the sticky water, but my power was damn near empty. I could barely lift my sword. Let alone fight Order.

Order put a shield up. I saw Poseidon's mouth move, but no words came out. In fact all the noise from around us stopped. Order started to walk towards the shield and walked strait through it with a sick smile. Both the Kraken and Typhon stopped attacking and everyone was watching what was happening. I tried to raise my sword.

"I see the Krakens new addition has finally taken effect." Order said.

"Fuck off, no one wants you here." I said. "Even if you win no one will respect you. I may be the next strongest under you, but if you kill me you will unite everyone under the same cause. Everyone in this world will attack and kill you."

At this point all the Gods and demigods were working together to break the barrier. "Which is why I will not kill you." Order said. "I am going to take your domains and turn you 100 percent mortal. You will even be more mortal than your mother. Speaking of her, when we are done here, I am going to kill her."

"You touch her and it will be the last thing you do." I snarled at him.

He walked up to me and put jis hand on my head and chanted. "Egó Kýrios Táxis, den lamvánoun ta pedía tou Perséa kai na párei tin athanasía tou. Boreí o ídios na eínai katharó thanásimo gia to ypóloipo tis zoís tou." _I Lord Order, do take the domains of Perseus and take away his Immortality. May he be pure mortal for the rest of his days._

Instantly I felt any remaining power leve my body. I was mortal. He laughed and walked towards the Gods. He then beckoned to Kronos. He brought over Zoë and smiled at me again.

"Watch demigod as your world falls apart." He said. A five foot sword appeared in his hand and he thrusted it through her chest. I screamed at him and felt a tug in my gut. The ocean moved in and smashed into the barrier. The barrier held. I fell all the way down and was looking at the sky. I rolled onto my stomach and crawled to Zoё. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

"Kill him. Do wha..whatever i..it takes. P..pro...promise m..me please." She stuttered out.

"I promise my love I will do whatever it takes to bring him down. I...I love you Zoё. Go to Elysium and wait for me I will be there soon."

"I...I l...l...love you too, P...P...Percy." I kissed her and she looked up at the stars and the light left her eyes. For the second time I watched Zoё Nightshade die. I was now on my knees crying over the death of Zoё. Order started laughing and I heard other people laughing and some people crying. I looked up and the barrier was gone. Order's army flashed away. While Order ran. He was fast, too fast for my eyes to see.

"Percy, my boy. What did he do to you?" Asked my Father.

"He took my domains and killed her, dad. He killed Zoё." He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shirt. I saw a bright flash and my knees hit marble. I looked up and I was back in the Olympian throne room. Artemis had been crying as well as the whole Olympian council. Even Ares had been crying Zoё's death hit everyone. It hit me the hardest.

I looked up at the 13 Olympians sitting in their thrones and my father who sat next to me. "When Order put up the barrier what did he do?" Zeus asked me. "All we saw was the two of you enveloped in silver light. What happened."  
"Order took my domains and my immortality." I said barely above a whisper. "I am once again a demigod. He didn't kill me because he knew that if I died then our whole world will fight until the death to avenge me. Me being alive helps him win, but me with enough power to kill him is bad. We need to go to my moms apartment he said he wanted to kill her. Maybe we can find her before he does."

I have no clue how to handle any of this. I am back to being an average demigod, and even more Order just killed the person who made Tartarus a little brighter for me. All the Gods agreed to go and they all flashed to my moms apartment and Poseidon flashed me with him.

When we walked into the apartment we heard screams. I ran past the gods and drew my sword that was too heavy. The sword hit the ground with a heavy thud. The screams stopped and Hyperion walked throught the door. He sneered at us the in a bright hot flash he was gone. I ran into the room the screams were coming from and what I saw made me want to curl up into a ball and cry.

Both her hands and both feet were cut off and the stumps were burnt. On her stomach was the words 'I told you I would get you back Perseus.' There was a slice from ear to ear on her neck that blood was still coming out of. Hyperion had tortured and killed my mother. I threw up and walked out of the room and cried. Order was killing everyone I cared about.

He was slowly killing me from the inside out. I walked out into the street and stood there. "Father I need a new blade. I no longer posses the power to wield Dark Heart. I need a blade that has more power than Riptide, but not too much I still need to wield it." I said looking at Poseidon.

"It will be done son." He said. "I will talk with Hephaestus as soon as I can." There was a flash and there stood all Twelve Titans Led by Kronos himself.

I walked out into the street and stood there. "Father I need a new blade. I no longer posses the power to wield Dark Heart. I need a blade that has more power than Riptide, but not too much I still need to wield it." I said looking at Poseidon.

"It will be done son." He said. "I will talk with Hephaestus as soon as I can." There was a flash and there stood all Twelve Titans Led by Kronos himself.

* * *

 **A/N I am starting a new story and this one will be updated as much as I can. I will not abandon this story. The new story will be titled The Blood of The Lost.**


	7. Authors Note

**A/N**

 **I have been thinking that i was rushing this story. I will re write it putting more detail and changing a few things. Tartarus will be explained in full detail. the new story will be on my profile with a new name. It will be called The New World of Order. Like i said not abandoning it just changing and adding things.**


End file.
